


Desire Drive

by happywhaleshark



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhaleshark/pseuds/happywhaleshark
Summary: What does it take to be a reputable idol?
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 24





	Desire Drive

(1)

Shirasagi Chisato untied her hair, found Matsubara Kanon's wrists and tied them together with her headband.

She knew too, that this fragile bond had no meaning at all. She could break it herself and Kanon is much stronger than her. Later, Kanon will probably cry and say, I'm sorry, I broke your headband. And she's going to hug Kanon who's taller than her and tell her, she doesn't care and suggest to buy a new one the next time they go shopping.

She probably just wanted some kind of ritual.

She couldn't kiss Kanon in public, reveal her intense possessiveness to others or take her strong emotion outside of personal space.

Then at least in this bed, at this moment, she wanted to show her "ownership" of Kanon even if there is no other audience.

She sometimes thought that if Kanon were her pet jellyfish, she would make sure it never see another human in its life cycle even though she would never voluntarily raise any.

Matsubara Kanon, less capricious, lowered her eyelids and obediently allowed Chisato to display her odd sexual proclivities and vanity.

Chisato pulled off the matching bow tie for her school uniform. When she was recording a music show and saw a group dancing blindfolded, she thought, she has to try this on Kanon. Of course, what binds Kanon had to be part of her own clothing.

"Chisato, I can't see." Kanon protested weakly.

"It's all right. It won't last long. " Chisato began untying the obstructions in sequence.

"But I want to see your face. "

"Kanon, I'm right here. "

Chisato cupped her hands around Kanon's cheeks and gently, but firmly, stroked her all the way down.

Maybe it's because of one of the five senses was forbidden by Chisato, Kanon felt that her other senses seemed to be getting sharper.

The room was well soundproofed, so Kanon had no plans to hold back, providing honest feedback with her voice.

Chisato was heartened by the unexpected response to her probe.

"Chi, Chisato... come on... "

"Kanon, look at me. Feel me. "

Kanon turned to the sound, though darkness still lie upon her.

She could feel it. Chisato's right there.

"My connection to you... "

That part wasn't designed to connect. But Chisato never felt that things had to work the way their designers thought.

She and Kanon's pulse are woven together. Their blood could not mingle directly, but they spoke passionately of their desire for each other on both sides of the thin wall.

She dared to say that no one could do it better. No one else has ever done it though.

"And cutting off... "

Kanon always felt a sense of loss in that moment, but she never got a chance to savor it. Because Chisato would not settle for the fact that a connection had been made, and she would not leave a gap for Kanon's immersion. What Chisato wants is a more permanent connection, and she almost wants to melt herself into Kanon.

"And the marks I left... "

Kanon clenched her teeth as a sharp pain stung.

When the blood leaves the body, it is no longer a part of its original owner.

But Chisato didn't care. She licked the wound with fanatic eyes, as if doing so would put her in direct contact with Kanon's life.

(2)

"That being said, I think the idea of ascetic life actually promotes craving. "

Chisato found the camera and gave a meaningful smile.

"Wow, idols seldom dare to admit it. " The host said.

"Why can't I admit it? An idol is also a human being. As long as they remain to be a human, they will have desires. A proper idol is not one who pretend not to have desires, but one who keeps them in check. Idols who lack this awareness will not only betray those who believe in them, but will also end their careers by their own hands."

"So professional. I wish some of the so-called pure orthodox idols could learn from Ms. Shirasagi. You never have scandals. " said another guest, laughing and applauding.

Chisato thought her comment might be made into short videos by fans again.

Will Kanon see it? Chisato didn't think so. After all, Kanon's never had much interest in such shows. Although the good girl occasionally record Chisato's TV appearances in support of Chisato, Chisato would not miss the look on her face when she was bored.

(3)

Kanon's voice turned hoarse.

Chisato softly stroked her fragile throat.

"Kanon, would you like to have some water before we continue? I happen to be a little thirsty myself. "

"Well, my eyes... "

"I'll untie it later. I can feed you now. "

Chisato put water in her mouth and leans over Kanon.

(4)

Chisato didn't drink anything.

She and Kanon were huddled under the covers and she's dragging more of them away.

They were wearing pajamas of the same brand which of course didn't have bow ties.

That's when Chisato came to her senses.

Yesterday Kanon spent the night at her house. The two of them were lying in bed after showering separately, talking about the band, school, Chisato's job, and fell asleep.

She rolled over and saw Kanon's innocent eyes.

"Good Morning, Chisato. " Kanon touched Chisato's sleeping hair.

Chisato turned away, afraid to look Kanon in the eyes. 

Kanon saw her as her best friend and supported her dream.

In her dream, she desecrated Kanon.

"Kanon, good morning... I'll go and change first. "

Chisato felt that if she did not take the initiative to exit, she would not be able to get out of that terrible dream.

"You've got work to do today, don't you? See you later. "

Kanon smiled and waved.

The door handle of the bedroom slowly returned to its original position.

Instead of grabbing her clothes, she slowly slid back into the bed and sank into the mattress.

"She seems to be wearing the same ring every day lately. Is there some sort of Pas*Pale collaborate endorsement? "

She held up one hand and covered the knuckle of the other.

"We bought paired rings together not long ago, and I am the only one who's still wearing it now... "

She stared at the ceiling with a wry smile.

"Afterall, Chisato is everyone's Chisato. "


End file.
